


These little things we have

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [12]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Dongbin and Kyungho have a secret relationship that sometimes just hurts them.





	These little things we have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunchannn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/gifts).



> Ugh, I needed to write and publish something with them. I just needed, so I did. But I am not sure where is this going or how much editting I will do after a while.
> 
> I just hope you guys like it! idk
> 
> I mean no disrespect to the real guys. It's just my fantasies here ^^'

 

Its been ages since Kyungho and Dongbin don't have to sleep together - that is, in the same room!, Dongbin remembers himself. But Kyungho still visits Dongbin every morning, mostly wearing a large white t-shirt and loose black shorts.   
  
Kyungho doesn't try to argue with Dongbin when he asks Kyungho in a hiss to close the door behind him before he comes to the bed. Kyungho just snorts between amused and slightly annoyed,   
  
"You prick," Kyungho exclaims, crawling on the bed and straddling his older friend hips.   
  
Dongbin doesn’t waste the time they have to answer when he is rather eager to let Kyungho seal their lips together. Dongbin pulls his arms around Kyungho, bringing him closer to himself. He doesn't know how Kyungho could have chosen him to share his mornings with, like this. Dongbin knows he doesn't look bad but Kyungho looks like a k-pop singer. He is too handsome for him.   
  
Kyungho's tongue tip runs on the side of Dongbin’s lips and he intakes sharply, just for Kyungho smirk next and have a laugh attack.   
  
Dongbin loves this laughter but he feels a bit of a fool when Kyungho laughs at him, or when they are together like this.   
  
"You are a sweet bun, Dongbin," Kyungho says instead and Dongbin blushes, ashamed of had thought any less of his teammate.   
  
Kyungho touches Dongbin's face, cupping the older guy’s chin tilting Dongbin's head back. Their eyes are locked.   
  
Kyungho smiles brightly,   
  
"I really like you, hyiung," he says in a soft tone; his cheeks have a light pink on them, his eyes are also shining.   
  
Dongbin blushes even harder. He doesn't feel like he deserves all this affection. Especially when he hides all of it, all of what he has with Kyungho.   
  
"I do you too," Dongbin answers quietly making Kyungho grin and lean onto him for another kiss.   
  
Kyungho's kisses always seem to linger on Dongbin’s lips but not in an enough way. He feels like Kyungho purposely builds desire into Dongbin just to make him want more whenever he couldn’t have him, for Dongbin own decision.   
  
Kyungho fucks with his mind every one of these mornings and Dongbin cannot bring himself to care whenever these mornings come.   
  
"You're thinking," Kyungho says, "shut your mind, Dongbin hyung," he lays Score back on the bed, grabbing and pulling the cover between them away, "forget...."   
  
Dongbin nods, his hands led to Kyungho fine ass under the shorts, Kyungho tongue teasing the inner side of Dongbin's mouth. 

_ Fuck _ , Dongbin thinks, moving his lips accordingly.

He feels so hot and his hands groping, knead Kyungho’s butt.

He wishes Kyungho could be his, every second of the day. Mentally he snorts at the idea, but he still wishes these moments would last forever.

Kyungho smiles on his skin, his lips slide across Dongbin’s neck.

“Now you have a girlfriend?” Kyungho suddenly asks, some amusement shows through his voice but somehow it feels a ted bit strained, on the edge of something. He doesn’t stop kissing Dongbin’s neck, so the KT jungler looks at him, to the side of Kyungho’s head, his sweet, soft ear between Dongbin’s fingers.

“Yeah,” he answers, simply.

Kyungho then stops.

The silence stretches between them. Dongbin’s hand timidly slides back to Kyungho’s lower back, caressing the skin with his fingertips. Sometimes he hates that he is always so affectionate with Kyungho. He is with the others, of course, there is no problem with the others. The problem comes when he is affectionate to Kyungho, when they are like this, when they are together anyway. He knows he means more than sex when he touches Kyungho like this. He knows he wants to cuddle with Kyungho like this, anytime he could do it. After sex, like a couple, a real couple.

Kyungho looks back at him, his face expression is serious.

Dongbin swallows. He hates to wait for the storm. He knows Kyungho is a storm whenever - and that's the exactly reason why Dongbin started and cannot end it, he’s been deeply enamored of Kyungho’s nature ever since they started living together -, but he knows this storm too well, this kind of serious storm will break his heart even though he knows he shouldn’t take it seriously, none of them should. Not that much anyway.

“I didn’t know,” Kyungho simply says.

Dongbin tries to keep his eyes on Kyungho, his teammate, his friend, his partner on whatever it is but he squints aside. He feels like crying looking at Kyungho. There was no problem before, why was there now? It was supposed to be lightened heart. Something that didn't hurt.

Kyungho suddenly says:

“It’s okay.”

It’s not. It’s not for anyone, but Dongbin doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what to do.

Kyungho leans into him and mouths at Dongbin’s Adam apple. Dongbin wants to cry out as Kyungho doesn’t stop, his hot tongue embracing Dongbin’s sensitive spots out of knowledge,out of intimacy, out of something like care and yes love, and Dongbin jerks his hips in reflexive excitement. His toes curl and he thinks sadly that something seems broke inside him. He wants it but he cannot forget how his heart keeps remembering he doesn't deserve it.

“Is her kiss better than the LCK championship?” Kyungho asks.

Dongbin wants to throw something at Kyungho for asking that. Why the fuck did Kyungho need to sound so hurt and vulnerable? Why did he need to be so…him, so intense in whatever he did.

He decides to not answer, his eyes are already welling up. Kyungho shakes his head, he lays his head over Dongbin’s chest, though.

From his eyes some tears slid his cheeks but he doesn’t say anything, nor does Kyungho. After a time, Kyungho seems to sleep or almost, so Dongbin tries to, a little. He knows Kyungho doesn’t sleep too much when he is out of his room, morning before breakfast.

  
When Dongbin wakes up, Kyungho is not there anymore. It’s still early. At his window he can see the white sky, and weak sunlight on the desk under the window. He can hear the rest of the house filling up with people and their respective noises, sounds, probably after eating out. He breathes deep and turns to the wall. Maybe later he can talk to Kyungho.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably just exists because yunchans motivates me and my fangirl absurdities ahhaah But I just love how they could be a kind of older young couple who could be so awesome together, so sweet, so funny but also so tragic and full of angst aaah


End file.
